Growing stronger
by sez101
Summary: One day Sam just leaves what happens when they find her?
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat in her office, this was it, the end of an era. She had waited as long as she could for SG1 to return but they were overdue Daniel having found some really interesting ruins that kept him longer. She wanted to say goodbye in person but the flight left soon. She didn't want to leave the SGC but she couldn't, not now that she was pregnant with Pete's baby. She couldn't stay in the SGC, as much as she would love to. As Pete had pointed out it was far too dangerous, and even when the baby was born, the long hours and danger didn't really correspond to being a mum. She couldn't do both and her child had to come first. She'd lost her mum young she wouldn't do that to her baby.

She started packing up her lab, feeling nostalgic, as each piece of her personnel stuff went into just one box. Lab stuff stayed where it was and any technology was packaged and labelled in boxes. Janet was the first one looking in curiously

"So the rumours are true" she noted sadly, Sam looked at her nodding reminding herself it was the right thing to do, self-consciously she rested a hand on her tummy.

"'Fraid so" Sam said keeping back her tears

"Why Sam? I mean after 7 years why now?" Janet asked, Sam smiled wistfully not wanting to tell them about her pregnancy just yet not until she was in her 2nd trimester, the risk was just too great till then.

"It's just right that I go and live with Pete and have regular hours, I can't get that at the SGC, even if I was on base the danger its just too big." Janet nodded knowing that Sam barely had a life outside the SGC and as her friend she couldn't deny her the opportunity to try,

"When are you going to tell them?" she asked nodding to the picture of SG1 on the desk

"I can't I got to go the flight leaves soon, I promise I will write though send you my address and I'll come and visit too" Sam promised. Janet nodded

"Just keep in touch" she ordered, Sam nodded hugging her goodbye.

Sam finished packing dropping off to say goodbye to General Hammond

"It's the end of an era" he remarked as Sam said goodbye to the gate

"Yes Sir" Sam said looking at the gate that had brought such pain, such ache

"Not Sir anymore you retired" he reminded her, she smiled

"Ok George" she winced as she said it, the unfamiliar informality causing problems

"You know I will have to revoke your clearance" he warned

"I know Sir, if you can give it to my dad with this letter I won't be moving so I'll be around to help if you need me" Hammond nodded, taking the letter.

"I will Sam" Sam smiled leaving for the last time, she knew the guys would come and find her off base allowing her to explain in private.

2 days later Jack lead Sg1 back from visiting a male dominated planet which is why Sam hadn't gone in the first place as all women were slaves and owned by all the male population. He looked round expecting Sam to be in the gate room but saw no sign of her there or in the control room where Hammond was waiting,

"We have Naquida and Danny has new rocks" Jack crowed triumphantly.

"Sg1 report to the infirmary briefing is at 1500" he ordered giving himself a bit longer to work out how he was going to break the news.

They went to the infirmary spotting Janet

"Hey Janet where is Sam?" Daniel asked, Janet went pale looking to him in shock

"Gone" she said like he should know, Jack butted in

"Gone where?" he asked dreading the answer

"She resigned, she left, she said she would tell you" Janet said upset that Sam hadn't said goodbye to them even after she had promised.

"When?"

"What?"

"Why?" Came the three cries, Jack was already out the door going to check Sam's lab he came back defeated.

"Her stuff it's gone, she is really gone" he said broken and hurt sitting on the gurney defeated and betrayed.

"Her house" Daniel said. They all ran to the surface driving to Sam's house to see a for sale sign outside. Inside the house was empty. Jack felt empty broken.

She had been his everything and now she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Daddy can I have a friend home tomorrow for my party?" Liztezry O'Neill aka Lizzy asked looking up to her adopted father, Jack O'Neill smiled down opening the door on his truck so she could get in.

"Sure who is it?" He asked picking her up and placing her into the back seat of the truck.

"Jake" Lizzy replied shutting the door, missing her dad's reaction his mouth opened, Lizzy with a boy. He might have to get Teal'c to sound him out, she was only 7! He thought she'd be 13 at the youngest 30 if he had his way. He knew he was overprotective of her they all were having found her on a Gould occupied world when she was 4, she was given to him by her mother as she sacrificed herself to save Lizzy and SG1. Jack had promised to keep her safe and had retired to keep that promise.

"He is my bestest friend in the whole wide galaxy" Lizzy told him proudly, Jack smiled glad she had made a friend having found it hard to adapt to earth life after living in a world enslaved by the Gould having her innocence destroyed after watching her parents die then coming to earth where most children her age had no worries.

"Well if he is your bestest friend" Jack mocked with a smile while Lizzy nodded not getting the joke,

"Can we have cake, Jake said his daddy won't let him have cake, so we got to" Lizzy informed him having inherited Jack's love for the desert having first tasted it within hours of arriving on earth.

"Of course no party is complete without it" Jack said sounding mock shocked that she would even think they could have a party without it.

"Good, and Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c and Auntie Janet and Grandpa George and Cassie and Dominic and baby Sha're" Lizzy listed, Jack nodded wishing that list included Auntie or mummy Sam but Sam had left over 8 years ago without talking to anyone after just handing in her resignation and leaving, they had searched high and low to find she had married Pete and had moved on. The betrayal had hurt them all bringing them closer as a family.

"Well Danny, Janet and Sha're may only stay for a little bit" Jack reminded her, looking forward to seeing his young niece, glad his 2 friends had united in their grief of Sam, to have a loving relationship and a beautiful baby girl named after Daniel's late wife, who had Janet's looks but Daniels love of rocks already.

"I know, and Teal'c has to finish up on base" she recited, Jack nodded glad he had retired and no longer had to worry about balanced his time on base with his personal life now it was all about Lizzy with a little advising and training in between.

"Jake says he can't wait to come if his dad says it ok" Lizzy said letting slip she'd already invited him, Jack let it go this time

"Does he want me to drop him home?"

"I dunno I'll ask him tomorrow" Lizzy said

"Ok kiddo" Jack pulled up outside his house helping her out of his large Ford truck

"Got homework?" he asked

"Yeh" Lizzy grumbled, looking disheartened, he covered his laugh he felt the same about reports.

"Need a hand?" he offered

"Ok dad" She said as they settled down to do the dreaded maths homework


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After school the next day Lizzy was waiting with a tallish thin boy, brown hair and sparking blue eyes wearing a red jumper and blue jeans, Jack pulled up jumping out,

"Hey Lizzy" he said catching the running girl swinging her around,

"Daddy," she squealed, then when she was back on the floor she grabbed Jake's wrist

"Daddy this is Jake, Jake this is daddy" she said formally, Jake looked at Jack nervously. Jack smothered a smile at being introduced as daddy.

"Nice to meet you Sir" Jake said holding out his hand, Jack took it impressed by his politeness at only 7 years old.

"And you too Jake, and its Jack" he told him firmly, Jake smiled

"Ok Jack"

"Ok kids in we go" he boosted Lizzy in the truck then helped Jake in, shutting the door and driving home not listening to their excited chatter, arriving home he could see everyone was in place, he pulled up helping them down letting Lizzy leading the way, opening the door everyone yelled surprise, they all jumped even Jack at the volume, Lizzy grinned hugging everyone while Jake stood back not sure where he fitted in. Jack saw giving him a gentle push in, as Lizzy looked for him.

"Jake this is my Uncle Teal'c, my Uncle Daniel, my Auntie Janet, Cousins Cassie and Sha're, Cassie's boyfriend Dominic and Grandpa George" she said pointing them all out, Jake nodded stiff as board in fear at all the random people, Jack spotted it feeling sorry for the shy boy being thrust into such a strange scenario.

"Liz why don't you show Jake your bedroom while we all get your presents" He offered, Lizzy nodded dragging him upstairs.

"Right" Jack said as he went to the cupboard and retrieved them, within 2 minutes Lizzy was back dragging Jake behind her.

"Here you go kiddo" Jack said pointing to the stack

"Thanks dad" Lizzy hugged him again before diving in, several gifts later they were all done until Jake presented his.

"Me and mum got you this last night" Jake said handing it to her glancing around nervously especially Teal'c, Lizzy took it ripping off the paper and taking out the Star Wars Lego set.

"Wow thanks Jake" she said hugging him

"That's ok" he ducked his head to hide his blush,

"Jake did you want a lift home" Jack offered remembering he had offered

"No dad said he would pick me up when he finished work"

"Ok cake time" Jack said rubbing his hands together, everyone headed into the kitchen except Jake who waited for them to return, Teal'c was the one who went to talk to him having gotten his slice first.

"Why are you not in the kitchen enjoying Lizzy O'Neill's birthday cake?" he asked bluntly, Jake looked at him petrified but bravely hiding it. Teal'c was huge almost as big as house!

"My dad won't let me eat cake he said its bad for me" Jake said quietly

"Your father is not here and I believe none of us would disclose it to him" Teal'c informed him, Jake gave a shy smile as he thought about it,

"Ok" Jake said jumping up and going to the kitchen where Jack gave him a large slice, just as Jake finished eating it when a horn beeped outside he wiped he mouth

"That will be my dad, I better go thank you Mr O'Neill see you tomorrow Lizzy" Jake said waving as he left, they waited until the door was shut

"Very polite kid" Daniel noted

"Yeah so Lizzy what was the best present?" Jack asked as Sha're began crying and Janet excused herself to feed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jake came over a few more times over the next week, Jack only hope his loud daughter was getting Jake's good polite attitude,

"Daddy, Jake was wondering if I could go back to his house tonight" Lizzy asked as he drove up outside her school to pick her up,

"Sure thing kiddo, where do I pick you up from?" Jack asked

"Jake's house" Lizzy said as if it was obvious,

"Ok which is where?" Jack replied hiding his grin, Lizzy shrugged

"JAKE" She yelled across the playground, Jake came running from the car where he'd been talking to the driver

"Where do you live?" Lizzy demanded

"Apple bridge road number 45" Jake said referring to the big houses the types that the rich people lived in with big gates at the bottom of the long drive.

"Ok kiddo I'll pick you up at 1800 call if you have a problem" Lizzy nodded before running across the playground to where Jake had been talking to a driver in a 4x4 jeep when Lizzy got there they both got in and the driver drove off.

6pm sharp Jack was outside the house beeping the horn Lizzy ran out holding her backpack she climbed in and he drove off waiting for her normal babble to begin, when it didn't he spoke.

"How was it kiddo?" He asked slightly worried by her quiet behaviour. If there was a law in their house it was that Lizzy was never quiet.

"Ok" Lizzy replied, staring out the window, Jack frowned puzzled working out how to get her to talk.

"Jakes mum nice?" he asked pleasantly acting like he didn't notice anything was wrong.

"Yeah she helped us make cookies, I brought you some" Lizzy said, Jack nodded

"Cool, after tea we can share them" he told her, still puzzling she was defiantly quieter than normal, normally she would be telling him everything not sitting looking out the window.

"Was Jakes dad there?" he asked deciding to explore all the options.

"Yeh"

"Is he nice?" Jack asked, Lizzy didn't reply instead carried on looking out the window,

"Liz?" he prompted,

"Dad, can we go and see Auntie Janet tonight?" Lizzy asked quietly.

"Will you tell her what's bothering you?" Jack asked, Lizzy slowly nodded, Jack made his decision automatically worrying about what Lizzy wanted to talk to Janet a doctor and a woman. What the hell had Jake's dad done he wondered? They pulled up about 5 doors away from where Jack lived having moved in when it became available to have more room and be nearer there friends, Teal'c stayed in Jack's spare room.

Jack got out Lizzy following behind; Jack knocked keeping a protective arm round his daughter, Daniel opened the door.

"Jack, Lizzy what can I do for you?" he asked letting them in

"Is your lovely wife in?" Jack asked

"She just popped out why?" Daniel asked raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. While his friends were welcome any time it was unusual for them to show up without phoning so late on a school night.

"Lizzy wants a girl talk with her" Jack explained giving Daniel a dark look, Daniel caught it automatically becoming worried at the girls' behaviour. She was standing silently looking at the floor having not said a word which was very unusual the last time she had acted like this was on the Gould controlled world where speaking got you beaten, that was why they thought he spoke so much now that luxury of talking when you wanted hadn't worn off yet.

"Ok come in, she'll be back any minute" he offered watching Lizzy going over to the baby basket where Sha're was sleeping, Daniel led Jack into the kitchen

"What's wrong with Lizzy?" Daniel whispered, Jack ran a hand through his grey hair

"I don't know I think it something to do with Jake but she won't tell, she said she'd talk to Janet though"

"Hello, Daniel I'm back" Janet said approaching the door frame having learnt the hard way not to shout not with baby Sha're asleep,

"Oh hey Jack, Lizzy" she greeted, Lizzy went over taking her hand cuddling up to her, Janet automatically got worried.

"You ok Lizzy?" She asked bending down to her level, Lizzy shook her head slightly. Janet looked to Jack who shrugged,

"She wanted to talk to you" He offered, Janet looked between them Janet caught the worried looks they were sending her.

"Ok Liz shall we go to my office" Janet offered, Lizzy nodded taking Janet's hand snuggling into her side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Arriving Janet sat on the small sofa patting the empty space next to it Lizzy hesitantly sat next to her looking at her hands

"So what's up?" Janet asked, Lizzy stayed silent

"Is it school? Are you feeling ok?" Janet tried to guess, Lizzy shook her head

"Daddy said it's wrong to hit people" Lizzy said quietly, Janet nodded her mind running through a million possibilities of what could be wrong as she planned her answer carefully,

"Most of the time it is why did someone hit you?" She asked half dreading the answer but knowing she needed to know and obviously Lizzy needed to tell someone and had picked her to be the one she told.

"No" Lizzy answered, Janet relaxed slightly

"Did you hit somebody else?" Janet asked desperately running out of ideas

"No" Lizzy responded indignantly, Janet hugged her as way of an apology, thinking of other things that could be wrong.

"Jake's dad hit his mum" Lizzy whispered quietly, Janet nodded wondering what to say her mind running through the possible situations in which that would happen in front of the kids.

"Why?" She asked thinking everything fitted his quiet behaviour the fear of his father how quiet he was,

"Dunno Jake said he always does it but he doesn't know why," Lizzy said, now she had plucked up the courage to talk she couldn't stop.

"He punched her in the ribs she was on the floor gasping for breath do you think she was ok?" Lizzy asked. Janet smiled reassuringly guessing this is why Lizzy had chosen to talk to her as a doctor someone who would know if she was ok. Lying only slightly since she hadn't seen the injury Janet gave all the reassurance she could.

"I'm sure she was fine" Janet said then hesitantly continued

"Has Jake's dad ever hit him?"

"Jake said it was only the once cus he tried to stop his dad hitting his mum" Lizzy said, Janet knew she would have to take action if Jakes dad had hit him.

"Sometime Lizzy people are just bullies by hitting others it makes them feel better like the Gould on your planet remember, its not right and it shouldn't happen and I think I need to go and have a word with Jake's mum about it" Janet told her,

"But Jake said his dad is really powerful which is why he can't be stopped"

"Liz, do you know what Jake's daddy does?" Janet asked

"Policeman" Lizzy said, inwardly Janet groaned knowing it had just got a lot harder,

"Jake said he was in charge of all the policemen" Lizzy said sounding proud boasting on behalf of her friend, internally Janet screamed knowing things were stacking against her helping Jake's mum,

"Well honey I will try to sort it but sometimes even though you want to help someone they aren't ready to be helped, but I will defiantly try my best" Janet promised moving to stand up

"You won't tell daddy will you" Lizzy asked grabbing her sleeve, Janet sat back down

"Why Liz?" She asked both worried and curious

"Cus he'd be mad" Lizzy inform her, Janet hid her look of confusion schooling it into concern

"Why?"

"Cus he said I should stand up to bullies but I didn't I hid" Lizzy said now crying, Janet hugged her

"Lizzy your dad loves you so much that nothing, nothing could change that. You did the right thing coming to tell me"

"I know" Lizzy said her eyes dropping to the floor,

"So you'll tell him" Janet said, Lizzy nodded slowly.

"Tell you what lets go downstairs and have some cake and feed Sha're and don't worry about Jake I will sort it" Janet promised as Lizzy shyly nodded taking Janet's hand as they went downstairs. Jack and Daniel were quietly talking as they appeared.

"Everything ok?" Jack asked standing up making eye contact with Janet to reassure himself it was, noticing she didn't seem to worried he relaxed slightly, Lizzy came over hugging him Jack responded by hugging her back.

"Jan, Liz" he asked noticing Janet was looking at Lizzy to explain, Lizzy climbed on his knee automatically he reached round and hugged her.

"Promise you won't get mad" Lizzy said catching Janet's slight nod he went with it guessing from that he wouldn't be mad at her for it.

"Ok I promise" he said cuddling her closer,

"When I was at Jake's house his dad came home and started yelling at his mum then he hit her hard" Lizzy practically whispered, Jack took a deep breath in as he formulated his response.

"Liz why would I get mad?" he asked

"Cus I didn't stand up to him" Liz said getting quieter, Jack looked puzzled so Janet jumped in to explain it to him.

"She thinks you'll be angry because she didn't stand up to a bully" Jack's mouth opened in surprised that Lizzy would even think that.

"Liz I would never be angry not facing an adult, but I am very proud of you for telling me about it" he said emphasising every word, he wanted her to know he wasn't angry.

"Auntie Janet said Jake's mum will be ok" Liz said sounding happier now, Jack nodded.

"I'm sure she will, hey Liz why don't you go and check on Sha're she should be waking up soon" Jack asked, Lizzy jumped up running out of the room a lot happier now, Jack looked at Janet and Daniel silently asking for suggestions,

"It gets worse apparently Jake's dad is a policeman, the Captain to be precise" she said raising both eyebrows, Jack swore under his breath.

"I think I should go over and talk to her tomorrow when he is out" Janet offered, Jack shook his head no

"What if 'daddy' is there, you might get hurt" Jack said, Daniel nodding his agreement, but Janet shook her head,

"I can drive past and when I knock if he is there I can pretend Liz has lost her jumper of something, and if it's a woman she is more likely to confide in me than you 2" Janet pointed out, both conceded the point.

"Ok but I'm coming to" Jack insisted when Janet began to argue he held up his hand

"I'll wait in the car" he promised

"I'll come too" Daniel said seeing Janet was going to relent as she opened her mouth to protest he jumped in

"Ah I'll wait with Jack and the only reason he'll be needed is if something goes wrong" Janet sighed

"Well one of you needs to stay to look after Sha're" Janet pointed out, but Daniel was already reaching for the phone

"Cassie hi, I have a big favour to ask you are you free for about an hour tomorrow to watch Sha're…yes 10am will be fine…no Lizzy will be in school…..ok see you then…love you too…bye" Daniel hung up grinning

"See all sorted" he said looking innocent, Janet rolled her eyes

"Fine but you park down the street" she bargained they both nodded as Lizzy ran in, Jack caught her lifting her up

"Daddy Sha're pooped" Lizzy told him scrunching up her dace in disgust, Janet and Daniel exchanged glances hopefully waiting for the other to volunteer, Janet sighed

"Fine I'll go" she said leaving the room, Jack put Lizzy down

"We should go too after all it is a school night" Lizzy put up her token fight but willingly went, Jack waved bye to Daniel and yelled it up the stairs to Janet who yelled her goodbye back. Then walked back to Jacks house where he bathed Lizzy and put her to bed then sat outside with the small window open so as he looked up at the stars, he sat pondering on what tomorrow would bring hoping Janet would be able to help Jakes mum. As it started to rain he went inside to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After getting Lizzy to school Jack drove back to Daniel's

"Hey Jack" he said opening the door, "You're just in time for coffee" he said, going to the kitchen

"Daniel with you its always time for coffee" Jack said truthfully but with a joking slant, Daniel looked at him

"So did you want some?" he asked raising an eyebrow,

"Well yeh" Jack replied knowing Daniel had won. Daniel smirked as he handed over the coffee. Janet walked in with Cassie who was holding Sha're.

"Ok mum" Cassie said patiently

"And she has a nap at 2pm just in case I'm not back" Janet said still panicking

"Mum I know, and if I get stuck you'll have your phone on" Cassie reminded her. Janet nodded turning to the 2 men,

"Are you coming then?" Janet asked them. They both nodded, Janet climbed into her car ordering the others to follow. They both looked like they were going to protest but she glared at them shutting them up. As Jack meekly climbed into the cab of his car Janet pulled out driving to Jake's mum's house. Jack and Daniel pulled up on the road outside as Janet pulled into the drive the gates open.

Only one car was evident in the drive a jeep 4x4 in red. Janet walked to the door marvelling at the exterior of the house. It was made from grey stone and huge. Somehow in the dull grey of winter it looked ominous and threatening. She knocked on the huge wooden door with brass knocker making an echoing sound. From behind the door Janet heard a

"Hang on" then several locks being undone. Then the door swung open revealing the last person Janet expected to see.

"Sam?" She said, Sam looked surprised like a deer caught in the headlights. She had known it was a risk coming back to Colorado Springs, she knew she might bump into one of her friends but hadn't expected them to knock on her door. She decided to just get this over with.

"Janet did you want something?" Sam asked, Janet nodded getting over her shock.

"Yeh can I come in?" Janet asked recovering more, Sam nodded. Janet followed after a moment; this had got a lot harder. She had so many questions she didn't know where to start.

"Coffee?" she asked quietly, Janet nodded. Sam lead the way through the house to the massive kitchen as she watched Sam made the coffee Janet wondered how to start this conversation.

"So your Jacobs mum?" She asked, Sam nodded taking a breath.

"I had him 8 months after leaving the SGC" she told Janet waiting for the realisation.

"Is he why you left?" Janet asked, she had always wanted to know. Sam's head bowed down.

"I knew I couldn't keep my career and family I watched dad fail for years and the SGC it draws you in. I knew I couldn't do both and Pete got a transfer to San Diego near Mark so we went and got married, then I had Jake." Sam explained. Only the slight shake of her hands revealed how nervous she was.

"So what are you doing here?" Janet asked still getting Sam to relax; this was not the time for anger at the way she had left.

"Pete got promoted to Captain as this was where he was stationed before and he knew the area." Janet nodded deciding to come out with the real reason she was there.

"How often does he hit you?" Janet asked harshly. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock and self consciously she tugged down on the sleeves of her jumper.

"I don't know what you mean, Pete would never hit me" Sam told her firmly

"Sam, Lizzy saw him hit you" Janet told her. Sam looked shocked

"Jake's friend from school, how do you know? Wait Lizzy?" She asked, Janet nodded

"She is Jack's adopted daughter, she told us she saw him beat you" Janet informed her not allowing Sam to change the subject. Sam was good but Janet had more practice, experience and stubbornness.

"But they were upstairs" she muttered to herself but Janet heard seeing it as an opening.

"Sam you may think you are hiding this from Jake but he knows, Lizzy tells me that he even hit Jake once" Janet said aware she was giving Sam hard truths.

"I didn't know" was the response from Sam who sat there looking shocked. She had failed, both her son and her marriage, all the time she had told herself by doing this she protected Jake, to find out she wasn't was a big surprise.

"When it began did he say he was sorry that it was just the once that it would never happen again, well it did Sam and now he has started on Jake. When will it stop?" Janet asked Sam just sat there knowing she had a huge decision to make.

"I can't leave" she whispered the fear coming through in her voice at the thought of leaving Pete and how angry he would be but then if it was for Jake and his sake then could she?

"Yes you can, and we will help" Janet promised. Sam sat silently

"He is getting help. He can't cope without me he would die; he is seeing a shrink to help him he will change. I promised him for better or worst I won't break that" Sam vowed explaining more about why she had stuck with him, Sam hated to fail and her perfect life was a big failure. She always saw the best in people and believed they could change and tried to fix them.

"Sam he hit Jake" Janet reminded her, "If he is getting help it isn't working it hasn't for 7 years" She warned, Sam sat thinking about it.

"What happened Sam, why did you leave without saying goodbye, you made it sound like weeks, you promised to tell them?" Janet said wanting to know sensing if she found out more about the past it would explain what was happening now.

"I got pregnant. I don't know how, we were using protection. I was ready to leave him before but being pregnant. I didn't know I could get pregnant after Jolinar. Pete reminded me of the danger of the SGC, I couldn't leave Jake alone. I wanted to be a good mum and I couldn't do both initially I just couldn't say goodbye there I wanted to do it at home. But Pete got a job near Mark who promised to help me with Jake. I couldn't say goodbye not properly it was to final like an end, then Pete said you wouldn't let me leave and that it was better to cut all ties," Sam explained for the first time realising how Pete had manipulated her.

"And when did he start hitting you?" Janet asked bluntly, Sam sat there quietly seeing her relationship in a whole new light.

"After we moved to San Diego, Pete's job was stressful he had a bad day, it was a misunderstanding" Sam explained still defending him.

"And how did his bad day compare to some of the ones we had, the fate of earth and the universe in jeopardy" Janet asked knowing that was no excuse. Sam sat silently it sounded so plausible when he said it but with Janet it sounded like a pathetic excuse.

"At first it was the once, then it happened again, I wanted to leave but couldn't I was 9 months along and had no one to go to." Sam admitted. Janet shook her head adamantly.

"Sam you could have come to us" She said surprised Sam hadn't known that. Sam shook her head,

"I knew you hated me for leaving" Sam told her looking down ashamed. Janet shook her head she knew Sam hated to fail in anything. This to her was a failure, she had always succeeded professionally and any failure personally had been balanced by that success, this time she had had no professional life and had given her personal life everything which had failed.

"We would have understood" Janet told her. Sam shook her head,

"No, you hated me" Sam told her, Janet looked at her shocked this was news to her

"I sent you wedding invitations with a note about why I left and apologising and you all returned them opened and resealed, I thought you'd read them and didn't care" She explained, Janet shook her head

"We didn't receive anything," Janet confessed

"But I sent it Pete put it in the post box on the way to work…" Sam trailed off guessing what had happened. Janet sat there quietly knowing Sam needed time to process this. As with most domestic violence cases Pete had isolated her socially and financially then manipulated her emotionally. Janet knew that although Sam was tough and didn't professionally take any stick off anyone personally it was a different matter. Her first fiancé Jonas Hanson had hit her repeatedly until one day Sam had broken it off, this time the pressure of being pregnant had meant Pete had an advantage.

"I still can't leave him" Sam said stubbornly,

"Why?" Janet asked shocked

"I can't leave Jake" Sam told her

"Why would you have to leave him bring him with you" Janet asked surprised

"Because Pete would get custody of Jake instantly, being a high level Cop and he is getting help he will change" Sam insisted, this is what Pete had mentioned causally with work colleagues getting custody being reliable trusted members of the community. "I don't want to lose my son" Sam told her fearfully.

"Sam he hit Jake" Janet reminded her echoing the words from earlier if there was one reason why Sam would leave Pete it was for Jake.

"But what if I don't get custody of him then I would leave him alone with Pete" Sam told her and that was the real problem not that she was afraid to leave Pete she was but that was a mute point, if she lost she would break the golden rule never leave anyone behind and if she left Jake alone with Pete she could and would never forgive herself. Janet's phone rang she answered it knowing it would be Daniel checking up on her.

"Hello…hey Daniel…..everything is fine…no don't worry….sure see you at home…love you too Daniel" Janet said putting down the phone to see Sam raising an eyebrow

"Love you too Daniel" she questioned

"Daniel and I kinda got married we have a child Sha're, she is 1 year old and is beautiful, you should come and see her" Janet said enthusiastically, Sam shook her head.

"Pete won't like that, I'm not meant to leave the house unless it's to pick up Jake or do chores," Sam admitted now realising how controlled she was how he had slowly taken over her life with his quiet persuasion putting her down and beating her when she was wrong and praising her when he believed she was doing something right.

"Sam you can't let this continue" Janet said passionately, she reached into her bag pulling out a digital camera that she had bought as she had known that it was domestic violence they needed to catalogue Sam's injuries.

"I have a way to get you out of this, we need to document everything then we can take it to a judge and we will have enough evidence to get him charged." Janet planned. Sam nodded automatically having learnt a long time ago not to disagree with Janet when she was in this mood.

"Do you think I will get Jake?" she asked, Janet nodded confidently.

"No judge would send him to someone like Pete, and if there is any problems then the president owes us a favour or 2" Janet promised, Sam nodded standing up.

"We should go upstairs" Sam decided leading the way into one of the huge bedrooms shutting the curtains. She slipped off the large jumper revealed bruises up both arms Janet didn't say anything but noticed they were in varying stages of healing. She wordlessly snapped the pictures of each bruise with a tape measure showing how big each one was,

"Have you got any more" Janet asked, Sam nodded slipping off her t-shirt leaving only her bra on. Her stomach and back were covered in more bruising some was purple others areas was yellow and there were blue places as well. Barely any of her skin was its normal colour. Janet documented that as well sensing it was best to remain silent, Sam wordlessly waited until she was finished putting on her t-shirt and slipping off her jeans. There were more bruises again Janet took pictures not letting her mind think how Sam got them. As Sam got changed again Janet spoke.

"Have you ever had x-rays or broken bones, any hospital treatment" She asked, Sam nodded

"I used an alias paid in cash, the name was Jackie Carter" Sam admitted not making eye contact, "You'll find records at USCD, Sharp Memorial, Kaiser and Alvarado Hospital, I swapped around a lot so they wouldn't get suspicious" Sam told her sadly listing most of the hospitals in San Diego. Janet nodded writing the hospitals down.

"I'll get those sent down" Janet promised, Sam nodded her eye catching the time on the clock.

"I better go I need to get some shopping and pick up Jake" She said standing up

"Sam here is my number if you need anything, and I mean anything phone me, you know my number on base, this is my home and my mobile" Janet said handing them over, Sam nodded ushering her out of the door. Climbing in her car she stepped on it aware she wouldn't be busted for speeding not while Pete was in charge. Finishing shopping she drove to the school where Jake was waiting. He jumped into the truck and they drove home. While Jake did his homework Sam alternated between cooking, cleaning and helping Jake, she was behind on her chores after Janet's visit. She heard Pete come in and went to greet him in the hall, he was in a bad mood she could tell by the way he slammed the door. Reaching Jake she gave him a can of coke and a bag of crisps telling him to run to his bedroom via the back stairs. He did fear in his eyes. Sam then went to greet him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

She met him in the hall

"So who visited today?" Pete asked, Sam knew she couldn't lie, he would have run the plates and found it was Janet

"Janet" Sam said wondering if her friend was Frasier or Jackson now, she didn't have time to contemplate it further as Pete approached her menacingly.

"I thought I told you not to make contact with any of them again" he growled moving into her personal space backing her against the wall.

"I didn't she came round to talk, she is Lizzy's auntie and Lizzy left her coat, I couldn't turn her away she came in for a coffee that is it" Sam explained knowing it wouldn't calm him down but might lessen the beating she would receive.

"I told you not to open the door if you didn't know who it was" he ordered hitting her in the ribs, she fell to the floor clutching her already bruised ribs. He straddled her seeing red hitting her face; Sam saw the room spin as he repeatedly slapped her. From the stairs a small form flew out taking on his dad with a series of punches until one good hard slap from his dad put him out cold. Pete felt a wave of guilt seeing he had hit his son in a fit of rage. He quickly went outside shutting the door then kicked it open, smashing a few items in the hall. He went to Jake quickly he was dazed blood running down the side of his face where he had hit the table upon landing, Pete lifted him up hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, you can't tell anyone Jake if you do they'll take you away and arrest me and you mum you'll be sent to live with horrible strangers and me and your mum will be in jail. When the police come you tell them 2 men came in and did this, understood" He said, Jake nodded tears streaking down his face.

Sam was only aware of one thing her baby was lying across the hall hurt, she crawled over to him but Pete stopped her.

"Sam I'm sorry, I lost it, and I just don't want you seeing them. This is what happens when you disobey me. Now when the police come we were burgled 2 men you tried to stop them got it Sam" Sam nodded just wanting to get to Jake. Pete looked at her sensing she would lie.

"Good, if you fail me I'll kill him" he threatened referring to Jake. Sam nodded crawling over to him comforting him. Pete picked up the phone calling the police and an ambulance, then he went over putting an arm round Sam.

"The old bruises are from practicing self defence; you train with me and some others." Pete whispered grabbing her wrist and squeezing it. Sam nodded fearing for Jakes life more than her own. Soon the police were there and Sam and Jake were being loaded into an ambulance together. Sam refusing to be parted from her son. Pete stayed with them doing a brilliant job of acting furious ordering every man on this case. Sam stayed quiet as did Jake. Pete's deputy came over and told Pete to take the week off he agreed.

"I want to make sure my wife and kid are ok" Pete said putting an arm round Sam. They were then driven to the hospital Pete stayed with Jake knowing Sam would stick to the story out of fear if nothing else.

They kept them both in over night to monitor their head injuries; Pete spoke to the doctors and managed to get them in the same room. Pete sat on the chair, after a while 2 officers came in one was female with long brown hair tied in a ponytail, the other male with ginger spiky hair and a sprinkling of freckles covering his face. They stood at the end of the bed.

"Hello, I'm detective Alison Parks and this is detective Roger Mollom I know this is hard but if its okay we'd like to ask you some questions" the woman said, the man nodded in agreement with his partner.

"I'd like to stay if that's ok, they are both very shaken" Pete said smoothly aware that the 2 officers wouldn't question his authority.

"Of course Sir, if we may start with your wife, Samantha Shanahan," Sam nodded,

"I was in the kitchen, I heard the door being broke down I ran to the hall where 2 men had broken down the door. I went to stop them as I am trained in self defence but they hit me in the ribs, it winded me. They hit me repeatedly on the chest and face that's when Jake came in, the next thing I knew Pete was there" Sam said sticking to the story. They nodded

"Can you give a description at all?" Alison asked, Sam nodded

"2 men both wearing black hoodies with jeans, 5"9 and 6"1, one had brown eyes the other green, that's all I can remember" Sam said tiredly. They nodded

"How about you Jake can you tell me what happened" Alison asked,

"Mummy told me to go upstairs so I hided at the top, the bad men were hitting her and she looked hurt, I wanted to help mummy so I ranned down and hitted the one hurting mummy, he hitted me back and I hit the table, then I remember mummy and daddy being there." Jake said only lying very slightly. Pete nodded satisfied with their lies.

"Its okay now Jake" he said tenderly taking over, acting as the concerned dad.

"I arrived home from work to see my wife lying on the floor unconscious and my son dazed, I ran in and thumped them, they began to run off I was about to chase them but Sammy groaned and I wanted to stay with them make sure they were ok" Pete said, they both nodded.

"You did the right thing Sir" Roger offered. They both stood up

"We will leave you in peace" Roger said, closing the door. As soon as they were gone Pete went between both of them

"I think we fooled them" he said happily, Sam nodded smiling but inside she knew she had to leave as soon as she could Pete had never hit her face before and had only hit Jake once, although Sam had only found out yesterday this was too much. Her face was black and blue with stitches on her left cheek and steerostrips on her right eyebrow. Jake had a big bruise on the left side of his face and Sam vowed to get him out of there.

"I'm going to check on the investigation anything you want?" Pete asked, Sam nodded

"Sure I'll have a diet coke, Jake?" Sam asked Jake shook his head, Pete left. Sam stood up wobbling slightly going over to Jakes bed climbing in and cuddling him both sleeping instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Janet had just driven out seeing that Daniel and Jack were following she drove home. Arriving Jack dropped Daniel off before going to school to pick Lizzy up. Janet sat with Sha're talking to Cassie both her and Daniel agreeing not to say anything until Jack got back. Cassie left to go and get ready to go out with Dominic. Janet used to the time to debate whether to tell them it was Sam or not, by the sounds of it they would find out anyway. As Jack returned Lizzy being to Jack's to be looked after by Teal'c so she could do homework as Janet began.

"I spoke to Jake's mum she confirmed she is the victim of domestic violence. I managed to convince her to leave with my help. I have to request her medical files from the various hospitals already I have pictures of current bruises and her testimony. All we need to find out if this is enough her husband is high up in the police force I'm afraid that if we don't have enough he could get custody of Jake" Janet said.

"I know a military lawyer we could get to look over the evidence" Jack offered. Janet nodded; Jack got the phone calling his friend

"Mac I need a favour, if I tell you what we got can you tell me if we have enough to make a case" he asked the answer was affirmative as Jack looked at Janet

"Can you email the pictures" he asked Janet nodded going to the computer Daniel followed wincing at the pictures that were appearing on screen. Luckily for Janet none of them were of the face as Pete never hit her there, so they didn't realise it was Sam. She sent the e-mail a few minutes later Jack nodded confirming Mac had received it. After a few more exchanges Jack thanked her.

"Mac thinks we have enough especially if we can get a testimony of Lizzy and Jake" Jack said not sounding happy that Lizzy had to be involved. Janet nodded if they had enough there was no point Sam staying

"I'll pop over tomorrow get Sam to move out" Janet said absently, both Daniel and Jack looked at her in shock and horror. Neither had realised that it was their Sam.

"Sam" Jack choked out, Janet nodded there was no point even trying to hide it now she might as well give Sam's side of the story.

"She was pregnant with Jake which is why she left the SGC, Pete was already emotionally manipulating her by then, he hit her just after she gave birth blaming it on stress. Sam made him go to see a councillor he went but kept hitting convincing her that if she left he would get custody and Sam believed him." Janet explained. They both nodded. Jack spoke

"Hey you guys have a spare room, if Teal'c moves into it then Sam and Jake can each have there own room" he planned they looked at each other nodding

"That's fine by us" Janet confirmed, Jack nodded

"I'll talk to Teal'c we need to get Sam out of there soon" Jack said an urgency in his voice, he'd seen the pictures of Sam and hadn't liked it but he liked it even less knowing it was Sam. Jack stood up

"I better go I'll need to talk to Teal'c" he said aware he might have to physically restrain Teal'c to stop him going and beating Pete to a pulp made harder by the fact Jack wanted nothing more than to join him.

"Ok I'll come round and help him pack, later" Daniel promised Jack nodded.

Going back to his house he told Teal'c, persuading him that 15 hours and Sam would be safe, Teal'c agreed reluctantly. Lizzy hugged him

"Hey kiddo, take a seat" Jack said pulling her onto his lap. Lizzy snuggled into his grasp.

"How would you feel if Jake and his mum came to live with us?" Jack asked, instead of the enthusiastic response he expected he got a small grumble and a slight shake of the head indicating no.

"Liz what's wrong?" Jack asked

"I don't like Jake's dad" Lizzy admitted, Jack smiled

"Me neither but he isn't coming, just Jake and Sam, Teal'c is going to stay at auntie Janet's, and Sam will have his room, Jake can have the spare room" Jack promised her, Lizzy smiled and nodded energetically jumping up.

"Ok, I'll sort out Jake's room" Lizzy said running upstairs. Teal'c watched an amused look on his face.

"I require your aid to transport my stuff" he asked, Jack nodded.

"Teal'c look its not that I want you to leave only that I want Sam to be safe" Jack said just ensuring Teal'c wasn't offended. Teal'c bowed his head

"Indeed I am aware of this fact, it is my honour to release my room to Samantha despite all the hurt she has caused us" Teal'c said.

"Well you are still welcome here anytime, and I mean that" Jack said emphasising how important it was to him. Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed" Teal'c said going out to begin packing. Jack followed him upstairs deciding if he was chucking him out the least he could do was to help him pack. Lizzy joined them carrying one of Teal'c huge candles. With Daniel joining them soon Janet and Daniel's spare room was transformed into more of a harem the different coloured drapes and the candles giving it a lovely glow.

"Wow it looks amazing" Janet commented. Teal'c nodded

"Indeed I am most satisfied with the results" Teal'c said. Jack clapped his hands together

"We should have pizza I'll pay" Jack offered, everyone nodded and Lizzy cheered. Jack phoned the normal number ordering the same as he always did.

Hearing Sha're begin to cry Janet excused herself to go and feed her. Everyone else settled in the lounge, Janet and Sha're joining them shortly afterwards. Jack switched on the TV seeing it was the news he went to switch it over. Defending the earth from an enemy worse than anyone could image became less thrilling watching reports of the people you were saving, Pete came to mind.

"Boring" Jack said, but Janet's hand on his stopped him changing it,

"That's Sam's house" She said her voice echoing horror. Everyone stopped and watched in interest and growing fear.

"The chief of polices home was broken into by 2 men; it is not known at this time whether they were armed or not. Reports tell us that at approximately 9pm 2 thieves broke into the home harming Chiefs Shanahan wife and son before being scared off by the chief himself. Samantha Shanahan and Jacob Shanahan are currently receiving hospital treatment both are said to be stable. Captain Shanahan is with them at this time." The reporter said.

"Oh my God" Janet said in shock.

"What are the chances?" Daniel asked, Jack's mouth set in a thin line

"Very slim" he muttered. Janet stood up

"I'm going to go and see them," She decided standing up

"I'll come to" Daniel decided to protect his wife, before Jack could offer his services Teal'c stood

"I will drive" he announced daring anyone to say anything, Jack slapped Daniel on the back

"I will baby sit" he said, Daniel nodded.

"Bring her back here nobody can find her here trust me on that" he told them, they nodded.

"Sg1 never leaves anyone behind, even if they try to leave Sg1" Jack muttered, everyone nodded in absolute agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Firstly Domestic violence is never easy to escape from it will be explained as it this story goes on but it starts with a hit, then another, its ok they were angry stressed they take your confidence slowly, take your options, make you think that they ae the only way to live, they are wrong but leaving is hard. Sam is educated and trained but last i checked she was human Pete just socially isolated her she doesn't easily connect with men she is such a vulnerable position and thinking the only people who get abused are the stupid or poor is naive. _

f

Chapter 8

The hospital was only a short drive away, so with Teal'c speedy driving they were there within 10 minutes. Janet took charge finding out where they were and their conditions. After a long medical exchanged Janet turned to Jack and Teal'c

"They both have concussions and bruises to the face and bodies but should be released tomorrow" Janet said, they both nodded,

"Can we see them?" Jack asked. Janet spoke to the nurse

"Pete is with the police for now so yes" Janet told them. "Their doctor also said if they agreed I could take them home" They nodded

"They are in room 231" Janet said. They walked down the corridor,

"Maybe I should go in first she doesn't even you know that you know she is here?" Janet said, they nodded reluctantly determined not to let Pete get away with this.

As they arrived outside the door Janet knocked while the guys took up defensive positions around the door.

Janet opened the door to find Sam and Jake huddled together in one bed sleeping. She called out

"Sam hon, wake up." Janet said quietly shaking her gently. Sam opened her eyes when she saw it was Janet she jumped up looking fearfully around.

"What are you doing here?" she asked obviously fearful that Pete may see her in there.

"Relax Pete is talking to the police we have a while." Janet reassured her. Sam visibly relaxed.

"So burglars" Janet asked raising an eyebrow showing she really didn't believe it. Sam looked away neither verbally confirming it nor denying it. For Janet it was enough to tell her it had been Pete.

"Sam, he beat up both you and Jake this time. You need to get out while you still can" Janet said pushing Sam. Sam didn't deny it she knew Janet was right. Janet sensing she was winning pushed further.

"Look I have the guys outside now. Jack and Lizzy have offered for you to live with them for the time being, Jack said Pete can't find his house it's not in his name or something and Jack knows a lawyer who can get him a restraining order." Janet promised pushing the conversation slightly but guessed any lawyer who saw this would give the order. Sam remained silent looking at Jake. Pete had hurt him and that was one thing she couldn't forgive him for.

"I can't let Pete hurt him again" Sam vowed. Janet nodded keeping quiet sensing Sam needed to come to the decisions on her own.

"You say the guys are outside" She said slowly, Janet nodded.

"I can't leave the hospital they said Jake and I needed to stay in over night" Sam said fearing that somehow Pete would get them in the night. Janet shook her head.

"That was because Pete isn't medically trained if I stayed with you they'd release you now. Pete wouldn't even know." Janet promised. Sam kept quiet then turned to the sleeping boy waking him up gently.

"Mum" he grumbled slightly.

"Hey Jake, we have a decision to make." Sam told him wanting to include him after all this was his life too.

"We can stay here kiddo and go back with daddy or we can go with Lizzy and her dad, escape" Sam asked, Jake was quiet for a moment.

"Daddy wouldn't hurt you or me again" he checked. Sam shook her head,

"I can never promise that but what I can promise is that I will do everything in my power to ensure he never lays a hand on us again" Sam vowed. It wasn't a definite Sam knew better than to promise that. Pete was possessive he wasn't going to let them go that easily.

"Ok" Jake agreed easily. Janet nodded mentally preparing a list of things to do.

"Right I will send in the guys to help pack" She said leaving before Sam could argue. The door opened again and they came in. Sam sat on the bed not knowing how to start the conversation. Sorry I left, sorry I didn't keep in touch, thank you for not leaving me and for coming to my rescue. Instead she just stood there allowing Daniel who was the first to make a move to come over and hug her gently.

"We missed you" he told her. Sam nodded finding tears come to her eyes. Questions and answers would come later but for now they were there for her. Daniel let go only to be replaced by Teal'c who hugged her again.

"Do not leave us like that again" he warned in an affectionate manner. Sam nodded the tears coming more and more now.

"Ok ready guys" Daniel asked lifting up Jake to carry him while Teal'c helped Sam. They met Janet outside she was carrying their medications. She led the way to the car park.

On the way they saw no sign of Pete, arriving both Sam and Jake were tired and asleep on the back seat. Teal'c lifted Jake up while Janet gently woke Sam helping her in. Inside Jack was waiting; both Lizzy and Sha're asleep.

"Hey Sam, come in you look tired" Jack said all the planned words departing him as he saw how tired she was. He hugged her amazed how good she looked after all this time and how nicely she fitted into her arms.

"Upstairs, we set up the spare rooms" Jack said not telling one had been Teal'c's. He knew she would feel guilty. Jake had woken up more by this point, automatically turning to Sam for comfort and accepting nobody else. Sam picked him up despite the pain in her ribs.

"Wanna sleep with you" he said, Sam nodded. Pete had never allowed it but now it's what they both needed. Teal'c removed him from her arms sensing how much she was hurting carrying him. He took him up stairs Sam following, she wanted to stay and talk but was just so tired. Janet went up making sure they were both ok tucking them into the same bed, they both needed the comfort of knowing the other was safe.

"Jack I'm staying in the other room, we need to wake them every 2 hours so I suggest we alternate" Janet said firmly

"You 2 can look after Sha're right" Janet checked Daniel and Teal'c both nodded confidently. Jack got her out of her crib that he kept there as they had been over so much handing her over she was still sleeping. Janet kissed Daniel

"Stay safe" he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Throughout the night Janet and Jack woke Sam and Jake up finding that Jake was as bad as Daniel for waking up; getting a go'way was about as good as they could manage. Sam on the other hand woke up with a barked Major, rattling her name and date of birth off.

Early in the morning it was Jack's turn, while Jake just turned over Sam woke up deciding it was time to get up anyway.

She met Jack downstairs knowing they needed to talk.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" He asked beginning to cook breakfast.

"I'm good thanks," Sam said seeing his disbelieving look, "A bit stiff but I've taken my meds." He nodded

"I've contacted my friend Sarah Mackenzie the lawyer she is flying in today, she has already put in the paper work to get a restraining order. Pete will probably be here soon as we need to contact the police tell you who really attacked you both. We are ready, I'll get Danny, Janet, Teal'c Cassie and Dominic to take the kids to the zoo, they shouldn't witness it" he paused from rattling to see Sam yawn. Too much too early he decided.

"Cassie and Dominic?" She asked, Jack nodded.

"They married" She asked only remembering them dating, Cassie at 16, at 22 she was a far cry from that moody teenager. Jack shook his head

"They are engaged but were waiting for Cassie to graduate from the academy, which she did last month so the date is set for next year June 3rd" Jack said

"The anniversary of when we found Cassie" Sam whispered, he nodded.

"I can't believe I missed no much" Sam whispered, Jack sat in silence. "Why didn't you stop me I was waiting for you to say something" She admitted.

"You weren't mine to stop, I thought he made you happy and that's all I ever wanted." Jack informed her. Sam nodded she knew it had all been her fault, she should have broken up with Pete after the Osiris incident if not then certainly when he proposed, she had been about to when he had brought the house but she had admitted she was pregnant and then somehow they had ended up moving to San Diego to be closer to her brother and somehow she had lost control from there. It hadn't been his fault but she wished he had stopped her.

"I know," She told him. As Jake appeared downstairs looking sleepy.

"Hey Jakey you ok" Sam asked going down and picking him up setting him down on her lap on the breakfast table chair. He nodded,

"Woke up and you weren't there thought daddy had you" Sam hugged him,

"No, daddy won't hurt us ever again" she promised him, Jack glared at her wondering how she was going to do that but he realised she was back, the old but kicking Carter was back- he almost felt sorry for Pete now. Well almost.

_(Slight cross over to JAG, which I don't own but I do love)_

There talking must have been louder than they had thought as both Janet and Lizzy came down. Jack began serving the pancakes and toast with the cooked bacon, sausages and eggs. As if smelling it the door bell rang, there stood, Daniel, Sha're, Teal'c, Cassie and Dominic.

"Sam" Cassie yelled on seeing her throwing herself into Sam's arms. Sam caught her ignoring the bruising on her stomach and ribs,

"Oh my God I missed you so much" she said hugged her 'Auntie'. Janet noticed Sam's colour and the pain lines in her smile.

"Cass," Janet said, Cass looked at Sam, noticing she had gone pale.

"Oo sorry, mum said you were injured" Cassie said releasing Sam. Sam nodded her bruises now making themselves known.

"Mummy" Jake asked concerned. Daniel took over allowing Sam the time to get over the pain.

"That smells nice; we should get some food before the big surprise" he said guessing this would spark their attention.

"I too am indeed looking forwards to the days activities" Teal'c said.

"What are we doing?" Lizzy asked, Jack shrugged,

"Nah you don't want to know"

"We do, really don't we Jake"

"Yeh"

"We could tell them" Cassie said

"We could!" Janet asked raising an eyebrow

"Please, please, please" Lizzy begged,

"It's the zoo" Daniel said putting them out of their misery. They cheered happily as Jack called them back for breakfast the others joining in. When it was done Sam got Jake dressed in the clothes Pete had brought to the hospital, she would have to go to the house to pick up some of her stuff.

"Come on then we should be off, I know I want to see the lions at breakfast" Daniel said. Sam gave Jake a big kiss,

"Be good" she said in both warning and love. Jake nodded

"You too" he replied. As they left Sam went upstairs for a shower as Jack let in his lawyer friend. Sam dressed in her spare set of clothes and joined them.

"Samantha Shanahan meet Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and visa versa" he said they shook hands

"Please it's Sam" Sam insisted

"Mac" Mac responded Jack got them each a coffee as they discussed the case.

"Right first thing is to amend your statement, I will be there but we can protect you as your attacker was in the room and the fact he is so high up in the police force. I will also need to notify his superior so we can begin criminal proceedings. I have arranged an interview with the oversight committee, the one that ensures police activity is legal and we will take it from there"

Sam nodded feeling very scared, but she had to do this for Jake,

"I'll need more clothes there at home" Sam said, they both nodded they had expected that,

"We'll go with you, Mac did you bring your gun?" Jack asked she nodded. "Good bring it just in case" he ordered. "Ready Carter" He said falling back into the CO role. Sam didn't bother to correct him after all if she had her way she would be Carter again soon.

Driving over Jack and Mac explained how they met each other at high school and gotten into trouble together before both joining up to escape it and pulling themselves to where there they were today.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

As they pulled up to the house they both noticed Sam going quiet it wasn't surprising considering what had happened. She pulled herself together quickly getting out of the car first. She marched to the police line.

"Hello Mrs Shanahan" the officer greeted, Sam smiled

"Is my husband here?" she asked

"No I believe he is at the station"

"Ok, don't tell him I'm here he'd only worry. Me and my friends are just getting some stuff for Jake" Sam lied. The officer nodded,

"Carry on" he said letting them in. Going inside Mac was shocked, any crime scene she had to access required a lot more ID especially if they wanted to remove items. Sam saw the look

"Pete would sack any officer that upset me" she said quietly. Mac and Jack exchanged a look

"Has this happened before?" Mac asked figuring it would help with evidence for their case.

"Yes, Sergeant Froke, made the mistake once of giving me a ticket. Pete went ballistic and he was sacked 3 days later for theft of evidence" Sam told them, Mac wrote the name down; she would chase it up later by talking to police officers in San Diego.

Sam led them up the stairs ignoring the blood stains on the floor in the hall way. She wet upstairs into the spare room grabbing some of the boxes they hadn't unpacked yet asking Jack if he could take them down stairs, then she went into their bedroom using one of the cases. She packed up lots of clothes in her case and pictures, and then moved into Jake's room doing the same with his stuff. Mac followed behind getting a sense of the house, everything was in perfect order, white and creams everywhere even Jake's room. Sam was now in the study room with bank details.

"Pete has my bank card he gives me the money I need" she admitted, Mac raised an eyebrow.

"He only knows about one I have another but I kept it as an emergency, I guess that is now" Sam admitted, Mac nodded.

"Do you want a divorce?"

"Yes" was the definite answer. Mac nodded,

"Ok, it should be made easier by the fact Jake wants to stay with you but we will get it started now.

"I think I have everything I want" She noted. Mac noted,

"Right if you feel up to it we should get your statement changed." Mac informed her, Sam nodded

"And Jake?"

"We can take him down later, let him enjoy today." Mac said,

"If we go to the station Pete will come and find me."

"But he won't touch ya Carter we'll be there"

"And I was thinking we should go to the station in Denver with a different police chief less change of the case being compromised." Mac told them.

They walked down the stairs dropping the stuff at Jack's before driving to Denver, arriving Mac asked to speak to the police chief thinking this could all hit the fan it was best to get the big times in ASAP.

They were led into an interrogation room, Jack waited outside while Sam and Mac were seated. A junior detective entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Detective Robinson you wanted the police chief, can I ask what it was regarding."

"It's regarding a complaint on another police chief" Mac told him coolly. The junior nodded obviously thinking this was beyond his scope.

"Ok then I'll be back in a minute" he promised.

"I think he realised this is out of his league" Mac said smiling, Sam nodded she was nervous if they didn't believe her then she wasn't sure what she would do.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The door opened and in came 2 people wearing suits, one male and one female.

"Hello I'm police Chief Maxwell this is Senior Detective Lowell I understand you want to speak to us, Mrs?" he greeted not recognising Sam,

"Mrs Shanahan and this is my lawyer Colonel McKenzie, I'd like to amend my statement given to Detective Alison Parks and Detective Roger Mollom yesterday. Specifically changing the identity of my attacker," Sam paused to collect herself, "It wasn't 2 guys breaking in it was my husband Police Chief Peter Shanahan, he assaulted both myself and my son Jacob" Sam told them. They exchanged a look both aware of the magnitude of this allegation.

"Can I ask why you lied in your original statement?" Lowell asked leaning forwards.

"I was in a hospital room with Pete and my son; both officers were under his command. He had already beaten us once. He said he would hurt Jake if we didn't lie" Sam explained.

"Have you any evidence?" Maxwell asked obviously worrying about his job and the consequences of false accusations.

"I have the bruises from long term domestic violence; my son can also provide witness as can his friend Lizzy who witnessed one event."

"We will need to talk to them and get your statement then contact my superiors." He said obviously believing them.

Sam gave them her statement and they left with another officer escorting Sam to the medical officer.

After a full physical Sam was escorted back to them.

"Everything ok Sam?" Jack asked obviously concerned. Sam nodded as the Police Chief came in.

"Well we have everything we need for now, the DA believes we have enough to charge him, however the allegation you made about corruption within Colorado PD gives us great cause for concern." He began, Sam nodded not knowing where this was going but fearing she wouldn't like it. "We need to get someone in there to report a case so we can see who is corrupt."

"Woah no way is Carter doing that" Jack interrupted, but Sam held her hand up. She would at least hear their plan.

"Internal affairs will request a meeting with Chief Shanahan he won't have a choice but to attend, once he leaves we want you to go in like you did today and report the violence, we'll be nearby with internal affairs and you'll have a hidden camera. Chief Shanahan either way will be apprehended"

"I'll do it" Sam told them. Mac and Jack exchanged glances

"We are going too go with you" Mac said certain she was speaking for them both.

"Ok, we'll fit you out with cameras too. Now its going to take some time say 3 days, are you staying somewhere safe where we can get hold of you" he asked. Sam nodded

"She is staying with me" Jack stepped forwards,

"Right we will need the address and contact number." He said. Once they had given it he left telling them that they'd get in touch.

"I think it's time for lunch" Jack announced.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Sam, Jack and Mac arrived home first. Mac went running, while Sam and Jack went into his lounge. Sam knew it was time they had a talk. She had left without any words of goodbye after all. She knew if they'd done it she would have been hurt and felt lucky they had found it in themselves to help her and Jake get away from Pete.

"Sir," she began, knowing this was her chance to apologise. He laughed slightly

"I haven't been your CO for a long time now Sam" he pointed out, saying nothing he wasn't going to let her get out of this one so easy.

"I know. Jack" she began again

"I won't apologise for leaving the SGC, I couldn't risk Jake not having a mother. I didn't stay on base and wait cus I didn't want to cause a scene. I was going to wait figuring you'd come to my house."

"We did, you were gone"

"I know, when I arrived back Pete was waiting, he'd been promoted it started immediately. Deputy Police Chief, their one had been shot and they needed a replacement. Pete told me then suggested we go on a drive before I knew it we were half way there" Sam revealed, "he thought he'd told me we were driving straight up but I didn't, when we arrived he had picked out a lovely house even got it decorated with a nursery. It was nice; I just wished I got some choice. Anyway I wrote you all letters, long, long letters, sent it and received no reply. I wrote so many and never got any response, even invited you to come to my wedding."

"I never received a thing" Jack said honestly shocked,

"I know, I spoke to Janet and she said the same thing, Pete said he had posted them on the way to work, I guess he never did they just always came back returned unopened" Sam said sadly shaking her head.

She had understood why they hadn't contacted her, it went with what Pete had been saying she was a horrible person. Everyone she loved had left, and then they wouldn't reply to her letters, she had just assumed now they didn't have to see her they had chosen not to. She knew how hard it was keeping up with everyone while working on active duty at the SGC. Having moved a lot she was used to losing friends and the difficulties of keeping in touch.

"I kept the letters, there in one of the boxes." Sam stood up going to the box, she pulled out a folder with resealed envelopes in. True to her word they were addressed to each of them and there were at least 15 letters each all with returned to sender on them. She handed him the ones addressed to him.

"Why don't you finally read them I think I need to go for a nap" Sam said. Jack nodded as he fingered the letters. He read them all one by one. She had told him everything in them, how Pete was hurting her, how he was getting therapy, there were photos of Jake, he was reading them as Mac came back.

"Wow you have great running tracks" she commented before realising something was wrong.

"Sam gave me her letters; damn I wish that bastard has posted them" Jack said angry. Mac sat down next to him, aware talking at this point would just annoy him further. They had that in common.

"Jack can I read them it might help Sam's case especially with the postage stamp" Mac asked, Jack shrugged.

"We should ask Sam"

"Its fine," a voice from the stairs told them. "Anything that will help put him away" Mac nodded,

"First I will shower" Mac decided going upstairs to use the bathroom. Sam just sat next to Jack on the sofa and rested her head on his shoulder needing his presence.

Soon the others returned from the zoo with Jake and Lizzy telling them everything that they had missed. When they'd been put to bed Sam, Jack and Mac informed them of the plan before they all retired for the night.

The next day was spent in Jacks house painting pictures and cooking. With everyone it felt like a real family. Even Mac who had only known Jack until a few days back felt like she belonged here, she wasn't looking forward to going back to Washington even if Harm, Harriet and Bud where there.

It was the following day that they got the call. They were ready to investigate. Sam and Mac would be wired. Jack would stay at home, if Pete saw him there he'd get suspicious. Someone had mentioned Jacob and Lizzy going too but Sam and Jack quickly vetoed that. They weren't going to risk their kids for this. With promises from Jack, Teal'c and Daniel that they weren't going to let Jake out of their sight Sam and Mac left for the station.

As they nearer Sam tensed controlling her breathing. Mac noticed giving her a sympathetic smile.

"It'll be ok, remember I'll be with you the whole time and internal affairs have their guys on standby". Sam nodded she knew all this.

They entered the station, the receptionist recognising Sam, she stood coming over to greet her.

"Mrs Shanahan I heard about your attack I'm so sorry, your husband is in his office would you like me to call him?" She asked.

"No that's ok; I need to talk to detectives Alison Parks and Roger Mollom please" the receptionist nodded calling them. They came in taking Sam and Mac to an integration room. As soon as they were out of earshot the pretty receptionist called Pete giving him the heads up unaware she was being observed.

Inside the integration room Sam and Mac were seated.

"You wanted to see us?" Alison began

"It's about my statement, I lied. There weren't any burglars," Sam began but Roger interrupted

"We've already arrested 2 people in connection to this they both confessed" Sam shook her head looking at Mac who squeezed her hand as a show of support.

"It wasn't them it was Pete, he beat me up and hit Jake, he has been hitting me for a few years now, well since before Jake was born" Sam told them. The detectives exchanged glances.

"Mrs Shanahan this has been a great shock, let me ring your husband get him to take you home" Roger said. Sam shook her head as Mac spoke

"My client is not confused and has a doctor willing to provide evidence as will Jake to the nature of her injuries." The detectives looked at each other.

"Interview terminated at 1100, Mrs Shanahan, I think I better find your husband let him talk sense into you" Roger stood up, before looking at Alison, who followed him out. Sam by this time had a death grip on Mac's hand.

Alison returned less than a minute later,

"Mam I'm probably going to get sacked for this but the witnesses were wanted for a bigger crime the evidence was all there then it was gone, they then confessed to the lesser crime of attacking you. Police Chief ordered us to drop it. My advice is get out of here while you can. Most of the force is scared of him a few are ignorant but some enjoy it, see being a police officer as an unbeatable thug. Please get out of here now" Alison said her voice trembling. Sam smiled

"I can't but thank you" she said as Alison left. It wasn't long before Pete came down his deputy in tow.

"Sammie I've been so worried, where did you go let's get you home, where is Jacob?" he asked sounding concerned.

"We are over Pete, you won't hit me again" Sam told him. Pete laughed ignoring her turning to Mac

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Samantha's lawyer" Mac said. Pete laughed as did his deputy.

"Samantha has been suffering mental health problems for several years now including delusions; Pete has been caring for his wife despite these difficult circumstances. The attack made her mental health problems worse and we are really concerned for the safety of Jacob." The deputy said. Mac pretended to consider this but she knew it was a lie, a convincing one but a lie all the same.

"I assume you have evidence of Samantha's mental condition" Mac asked, Pete nodded pulling out a folder. Mac looked it over. The forgeries were almost undetectable.

"I need to talk to my client alone" she told them, they both smirked.

"Sam this might be our chance I don't like leaving you but it might mean more of Pete's supporters come out. Maybe I could even feel them out, but it's up to you" Sam nodded she knew this was her chance she dreaded it but had the reassurance she could get out of it at any time.

"Ok," Mac left, going outside complaining how her client was insane and she was never going to get paid. She saw the receptionist asking if she could call her a cab then began gossiping. She found out pretty quickly Pete had been having an affair with the receptionist. Mac subtly asked if there was any way they could lose a parking ticket she had the receptionist nodded and told her that as she'd brought Sam back the chief would probably help her out.

Sam was having a worse time after Mac had left Pete had told her she was going to pay for this so bad. He'd demanded to know where Jake was. Sam had refused to tell him. So was currently in a cell in protective custody. She wondered how long she would have to wait. It wasn't long before a detective she hadn't seen came in. He began talking telling her she was going to be arrested for abduction; Sam knew he was trying to scare her but she had to admit it was working.

"Hey babe" Pete said opening the door, Sam glared at him, "It's okay your safe now, I'm here" he came over and hugged her. "Sammie you might not remember but you're not very well. We need to know where Jacob is Sammie." Pete said, Sam looked at him glaring

"I'm not ill and I'm never going to tell you" Sam told him, he slapped her, his temper flaring.

"Where is he you bitch, you don't understand I have won, they think you're crazy. I have a nice little prescription for some sedatives, maybe finally you'll be the good little wife and I won't have to send cops over to the house to check on you or order them to follow you around to make sure your doing what you're meant to. I want to know where my son is Sammie, I haven't bribed this whole station to lose it now I can do whatever I want to you and nobody will stop me. I checked with Mark and Jacob isn't there. I told him all about your mental breakdown. Your friends don't love you Sam not like I do. Nobody loves you like I do" He started shaking her,

"So why are you screwing the receptionist, I was always faithful to you Pete, even when you beat me up. How many more are there Pete?"

"Lots, you weren't good enough I needed more" They heard shouts from outside Sam knew it was the cavalry arriving.

"It's over Pete I won; they've got evidence of your corruption, or your abuse. You lost me, your job, and Jake." She told him. He opened the door seeing the agents swarm in he knew there was no escape so he went for Sam. Thinking he was fleeing, it took her by surprise when he grabbed her slamming her head into the bench. This time however Sam knew whatever happened Jake was safe. She elbowed him before grabbing him and flipping him over. He fell as she placed him in a lock as the police surrounded her. As soon as it was safe she let him go ignoring the people trying to help her. It was over she just wanted to hug her baby. Outside Mac was waiting by the car giving her statement to an officer. It was going to be a long process working out who were the rats and who were being threatened but knowing one cop in the station who was honest helped. Sam went over to her Mac stopped seeing Sam with blood covering her head.

"Sam, are you ok? I should take you to a hospital" Mac said, Sam shook her head

"No I need to see Jacob, please let me go home and see my baby" Sam begged. Against her better judgement Mac agreed to drive to Janet's rather than the hospital. She figured that Janet could look over any immediate injuries and if Sam needed to go to a hospital her friends would convince her easily.

They arrived at Jack's where before they'd even left the car the door had opened. Mac got out the car, as Jack opened the door to Sam's. Seeing that she was bleeding he brought her out. Janet was there looking at her head.

"Let's get her inside," she ordered, Jack nodded picking her up. Sam protested but it was ignored. Inside he placed her on the sofa as Daniel went to get Janet's first aid bag.

"I'm okay guys" Sam said as she saw Jake come into the room looking worried. He hadn't known what had been going on just that everyone had been worried. He knew it had been around his mother somehow. Nobody would tell him where she was or what was going on, even Lizzy hadn't been told. Now she was back and her head was bleeding. Ignoring everyone he ran to his mum. Sam caught him needing to hug her son as much as he needed his mum.

Janet left them as long as she could but needed to check out Sam.

"Jacob sweetie I need to check out your mummy, why don't you go and play with Lizzy?" Janet asked, Jake shook his head not wanting to leave his mum.

"Jakey could you get me some water?" Sam asked Jake reluctantly got up.

Janet sat down, checking Sam's wound relieved to see it wasn't too deep and there wasn't a skull fracture. Next she checked Sam's pupils, they reacted normally.

"How much pain, any nausea and any other injuries?" She asked, Sam shook her head; Janet applied steerostrips before taping some gauze over it, hoping that would hold.

"No he slammed my head, other than grabbing my arms that's it" Janet nodded as Jacob came back in with the water. Sam used it to swallow the painkillers.

"I'm going for a nap, Mac can fill you in, I'm guessing Janet will want me awake in 2 hours." Sam guessed Janet nodded. Jacob took her hand following her out he wasn't going to let her out of his sight yet which Sam had been counting on she wanted to cuddle him for a bit glad the worst of the ordeal was over.

As soon as Sam had left and Cassie had taken Lizzy out Mac began. She told them as much as she knew. They were all incensed at the thought he was going to get her declared mentally unstable. Realising that if she hadn't found them she'd be drugged up to her eyeballs leaving herself and Jake totally vulnerable to Pete.

"So what is next?" Daniel asked Mac.

"Internal affairs got it all on tape; they'll want to interview Sam, Janet, Jake and Lizzy to get a statement to support that interview. Once that is done they'll interview every member of that police department trying to work out who was bribed, who was forced and who was innocent. They face a huge clean-up operation. Then they will have to work out the implication on any person they have put away or haven't put away. All prisoners will have the right to appeal technically as any evidence that has been touched by any cop that was corrupt could have been compromised. Luckily Pete would have little impact on day to day case running, and since Colorado PD was recently involved in a scandal they've tightened evidence protocols. This will make it slightly easier." Mac explained glad she wasn't a lawyer here. Every case tried would be reviewed.

"What's the fall out going to be for Sam?" Daniel asked. Mac sighed

"I don't know. In the short term there is going to be a lot of press interest local and national. In the long term as she could be seen as the whistle blower there might be a lot of pissed off cops."

"We'll need to talk to Carter decide what is best." Jack told them. "Jake and Lizzy's school doesn't break up for a while, but if needs be we could home school them, Carter has maths and science, Doc biology, Danny languages, I can do sport with Teal'c, we can all cover English" he said thinking aloud. The others nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Sam lay in bed with Jacob asleep, she wasn't tired but she had been thinking hard, she was so glad Jack had come back into her life otherwise Pete would have won. She had always thought that he had loved her. Now she knew all along he had seen her as something to be controlled and she had let him. She vowed she would let no other man do that to her. Pete had been the same as Jonas only done it in a more caring fashion, hadn't hit her until after the marriage. As for what he'd said about the sex Sam didn't know. She'd never had any complaints but she hadn't had that many guys. She wondered if there was any truth to it. She'd noticed there sex life hadn't been as active recently, she'd guessed it was because it was hard to get in the mood when one was unconscious on the floor. Now she wasn't so sure.

She shivered remembering the abuse. Jacob cuddled her closer in his sleep. She didn't know what was going to happen next but there were going to be some ramifications of exposing the police. Media attention, then fall out with disgruntled cops. Sam knew she'd be better off on the run, taking Jacob out of school then going somewhere where nobody knew them. The only thing holding her back was her friends having just got them back in her life she didn't want to lose them again.

She noticed the door open a crack, Jack put his head round.

"Your awake, Doc wanted me to check on you" he whispered, Sam nodded

"Yeah I was thinking"

"Well at least that hasn't changed" Jack joked, Sam smiled

"I just can't believe I was so stupid, to believe Pete and his lies, I thought you guys hated me" Sam confessed,

"We'd never hate you Sam feel betrayed yes but not hate"

"Thanks Jack" Sam said finding her eyes closing.

Jack walked down stairs, Cassie and Lizzy were in the garden, Mac was typing on the computer, Teal'c was Kel'nor'eeming while Janet and Daniel where sitting with Sha're talking quietly. Jack walked to the kitchen on seeing Sam's letters he sat own sorting them into date he opened the first one,

Dear Sir

Well I guess its Jack now, finally I can call you Jack it seems strange to say and strange to write. I know your probably confused and angry at me now I'm sorry really sorry. I quit because I'm pregnant I don't want to leave my child like my mum did and the Stargate is just too risky. Pete got a new job, and we have a new house with a nursery I was waiting to say goodbye but Pete and his job couldn't. Maybe you can come and visit see the baby when it comes, or we could visit you? Just let me know when you next have leave.

I miss you guys

Sam

Dear Jack

I got no response from the last letter perhaps you are still on a mission. I hope we can visit soon I included a photo of me I'm huge. I miss you guys

Sam

Dear Jack

I checked you're not on a mission I hacked the system, I hope you're not angry. I'm 8 months gone or I would come and visit. Things aren't going so well with Pete, I'm thinking of coming back if you guys would want me I guess the none response it gives me my answer. I miss you guys

Sam

Dear Jack

Meet Jacob Jon Shanahan. Isn't he gorgeous? He makes everything we went through worth it all that pain is worth it so he grows up in a safer world. I actually left Pete, I'm coming home to Colorado Springs I hope if you see me in person you talk to me. I miss you guys.

Sam

Dear Jack

I'm back with Pete I'm sorry. I thought I was strong enough to leave him I know I was the weak link in SG1, maybe you were glad I left. I've made my bed with Pete and I will fix it. Thank you for everything and sorry I let you down

Goodbye Sir.

That was the last letter, goodbye Sir it seemed so empty, so final. Pete had battered her and finally broken Samantha Carter. But not totally she had fought back it had taken her 8 years but she was here again and he wasn't wasting time.

He snuck back upstairs, peeking in on Lizzy he saw her and Jake under a pile of blankets making a fort. They were busy talking telling each other stories. Jack grinned quietly closing the door.

He went to Sam's room knocking and entering.

"I read the letters, I wish I had got them"

"I'm sorry" Sam said,

"I wish you had come down here talked to me, we could have sorted everything out" Sam laughed

"I posted that letter myself, I guess Pete must have had a mole in the post office. That's why I really thought you hated me"

"We could never hate you Sam"

"I left you behind"

"No we did, we should have looked for you, it wouldn't have been hard to find Pete. We shouldn't have let you go. God I knew Pete was bad news when I found he ran that background check, then when he stalked you to Daniel's I should have made you listen"

"How about we both screwed up" Sam offered. Jack nodded

"Are you coming back to the SGC? We can always use another scientist"

"I don't know, I feel so screwed up and I owe Jake some time. Maybe take him to Disneyland once I've divorced Pete"

"You know I promised to take Lizzy and Teal'c there this summer, you're welcome to tag along" Jack offered

"We'd like that" Sam said, shifting so she was lying with her head in his lap. Sam closed her eyes enjoying the sensation

"I missed you Sam" Jack admitted thinking she was asleep "God why can't I tell you I love you" he whispered. Sam sat up

"You do?" Sam asked not sure if she had heard properly

"I do" Jack confirmed

"I… I've waited so long for you to say that, I love you too Jack don't doubt that but I want…need time. To divorce Pete sort myself out. Can you wait Jack?"

"Promise no more Pete's coming between us and I'll wait as long as you need" Jack promised, Sam smiled her eyes closing on their own as tiredness took over. "Sleep Sam I'll wait"

It was an hour later when Janet poked her head around seeing both Sam and Jack sleeping on the bed. She grinned closing the door letting them sleep.

Sam woke up feeling safe and secure, there was something about the way Jack held her that unlike Pete whose hold felt possessive Jacks just felt right. The sooner she could divorce him the better.

She extracted herself from his grip. Wondering down the hall to where Mac sat working.

"Am I disturbing you?" Sam asked sitting down on the guest bed.

"No actually I had some surprising news, because of the negative press coverage the trial has been moved up to next week."

"Is that good?" Sam asked, worried while she wanted it all over as soon as possible she also wanted justice to be done.

"Well it means the prosecution will be busy but the defence has less time to corrupt the proceedings. The court is in Denver hopefully that will reduce the bias. We will both have to testify but he isn't making bail"

"Ok that's good" Sam said comforted.

"Ok, I've just emailed my boss told him I'm needed to testify. He has assigned me to NORAD, apparently there is an Airforce, Marine joint venture that needs some legal guidance." Mac told her confused. Sam smiled she had a good idea of what the joint venture was.

"You know Jack, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c work there" Sam offered

"Really that's cool," Mac said surprised, she had thought Janet worked at the Academy hospital.

"You know George has said you can have your old job back" a voice from the door startled us both. Jack stood there with a smug smile. "You'd get health insurance for you and Jake, protection of a lot of Marines, and you'd get to play with your doo hickeys again and save us all from your mini me"

"My mini me?" Sam questioned

"Haley you created a monster there" Jack moaned, Sam laughed before explaining it to Mac

"Haley was a spirited cadet that I took under my wing before I left the Air Force" Mac nodded thinking of Bud and how they had nurtured him no doubt some people would describe that Mac and Harm had created a monster.

"He'd really give me my old job back?" Sam asked unable to believe she'd be accepted back so easily.

"Easily, Haley is good but she struggles with the likes of Felger and Combs"

"As a civilian" Sam checked

"Yes" Jack confirmed

"With flexible working so I can fit it in around Jake?"

"Yes just like me, or Daniel as long as you work your hours it doesn't matter when and we both have secure servers so we can occasionally work from home"

"Ok count me in"

"Ok I'll let George know" Jack said happily as it meant Sam was sticking around.

"So NORAD Jack it doesn't seem like you?"

"You'll find out Monday Mac" Jack warned for her to stop digging. Mac got the hint dropping the subject.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Monday came and a excited Mac and a nervous Sam caught a lift to base with Jack and Teal'c. Arriving at the base Jack vouchered for them getting them through the bottom gate.

He parked the truck and they all got out. Sam was wearing a smart suit, Mac her full dress uniform, both Jack and Teal'c had opted for BDU's which had only raised Mac's curiosity.

Outside the base General George Hammond waited patiently. Sam approached him nervously, Mac, Teal'c and Jack hanging back.

"Sir"

"Sam it's good to see you" he greeted pulling her in tightly for a hug.

"You too Sir, I mean George, and thank you" Sam said sincerely. Letting her go George turned his attention to Mac who saluted. He returned it before ordering her at ease.

"Right, here are your ID's, Doctor I hope you don't mind we put yours as Doctor Carter"

"No thank you" Sam said relieved she would be going back to her pre married name.

They began walking into the base going down the 23 levels that would take them to the briefing room. Mac looked surprised to see how many levels the lift went down but didn't comment.

Arriving in the briefing room Walter smiled and greeted Sam welcoming her back before handing over the non-disclosure agreement. He handed it to Mac who read through it before signing it.

Daniel joined them, "In 1928…" he began. Everyone watched Macs stunned reaction, her mouth dropped open.

"This is a joke" she claimed

"No joke" Jack smirked watching as his unflappable friend became flappable.

"So for the last 14 years the Air Force has been going to other planets" She clarified,

"And Marines" Jack reminded Sam nudged him reminding him to play nice.

"Well of course the marines have been going though" Mac agreed coming out of her shock to defend the Marine Corps.

"You ready to see it Major?" Hammond asked Mac nodded enthusiastically. They all moved to the briefing room window. Hammond pressed a button, the screen lifted up revealing the Stargate. Mac's mouth opened in surprise as Sam's curled into a soft smile.

"Wow" Mac whispered.

"Just in time to see SG14 go through, one of our Marine recon teams"

The gate began dialling and Mac took an involuntary step back, when the event horizon whooshed out she gasped.

"Wow" she whispered,

"Incredible right?" Sam whispered. "I noticed the dialling sequence was running slow, is there a problem with it?" she asked

"Captain Haley of SG1 will explain it to you" Hammond said, Haley entered on cue.

"Wow you made Captain" Sam said hugging her tightly. "And SG1"

"Thank to you Major" Haley replied "Come on I have some amazing things to how you" Sam left with Haley. While Daniel and Teal'c excused themselves, Jack, Mac and Hammond sat down to discuss why she had been brought here.

"We need a lawyer to help draft treaties between earth and our off world allies, draw up wills for our base staff covering usual occurrences, investigate any issues of discipline and generally advise staff as to the rules of engagement" Hammond told her.

"Wow thank you Sir" Mac said honoured and slightly scared she would be drafting intergalactic treaties.

"Jack recommended you to the joint chiefs" Hammond told her, "Just to remind you, the acting JAG nor the SECNAV have been briefed on the Stargate they know you're on assignment and that it's classified. Also your friend at the CIA Mr Webb knows nothing about this project"

"They won't hear anything from me Sir" Mac promised

"We know Major" Hammond responded, "Jack will show you around the base, Major Chapman left some notes in your office to help you"

"Major Chapman?" Mac asked

"Our last JAG officer Airforce unfortunately more suited to behind a desk not on active duty, he didn't duck fast enough" Jack told her.

"Ok, so I'll actually get to go through the gate" Mac said excitedly, looking again at the silver ring

"Yes it will be called for on occasion"

"How long is my assignment here?" Mac asked having only just been ordered to report to the base

"You'll be splitting your time between Colorado and Washington, as part of your duties you'll be reporting to the joint chiefs. As for how long initially 6 months."

"Ok" Mac said nervous about briefing the joint chiefs but looking forwards to the challenge.

They left Jack enjoying showing Mac around the base before leaving her in her office.

Lunchtime came, Jack collected Sam from the lab then together they collected Mac.

"How is it being back Sam?" Mac asked. Sam smiled

"It's like coming home, the science has moved on so far and I feel rusty but I love it, how about you?"

"It's different I've been looking at treaties and wills, were giving colouring crayons for physics knowledge"

"Ah Orban, how is Mernin Sir, a young girl we met there" Sam explained for Mac's benefit.

"Good Sam, still going to school but she wants to become a teacher"

"That's nice" Sam mused

"And the wills, the strangest I've ever since, I mean if an alien parasite invades me, if a computer entity invades my mind then kill me, if I get cloned, if I die and come back from the dead…. I mean when does this happen?" Mac wondered aloud

"Cater has been possessed twice by symbiotes, and once by an alien entity, we have all died once but Danny boy makes a habit of it,"

"Ok I really need to read those mission reports" Mac decided finishing her Marine portion of food.

They all went back to work and finished early enough to collect Lizzy and Jake from school.

The week passed quickly both Mac and Sam settling into the SGC. Sooner than Sam would have liked the Court case raised its ugly head.

Sam had to testify first, then Mac, Janet, Jacob then Lizzy. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel sat in the observer's booth.

Sam swore in trying not to shake at seeing Pete again. The defence objected to her testimony initially they claimed she was mentally incompetent to stand trial, the prosecution submitted 2 reports stating Samantha wasn't mentally ill causing the judge to dismiss it. The prosecution then asked Sam to run through the events. She did the military briefings she had been through helping with recalling the events in order and unemotionally. She began with the abuse and ended with the police station. The defence tried to rebuff but each time they were shot down.

Mac was next the defence again tried their tricks bringing up some of her past, and the fact she was a recovering alcoholic easily Mac shot them down having expected something dirty.

Janet was next giving a clear but detached view of Sam and Jake's injuries using photos to emphasise how severe they were. She had managed with little difficulty to gain Sam's past medical records.

Jake was next. He took the stand looking petrified due to his young age and the sensitive nature the defence was ordered to tread carefully. They ignored this asking Jake what he hated about his dad and how much mummy was paying to get him to lie. Jake stuck to the truth and left crying.

Lizzy was next, the defence had been reprimanded again and reminded to tread gently. They asked Lizzy about her mum. Lizzy told them she was dead. They pushed asking how, the prosecution objected querying its relevance, the judge disallowed it. Lizzy testified telling them she saw Pete hitting Sam and threaten her before being allowed to step down.

With their part done the SGC crew left to get ice cream the trial was predicted to continue for another 8 days with the next witnesses being various police officers that had volunteered to testify in exchange for lessor sentences or because they opposed Pete.

8 days later Sam returned to court, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Mac by her side. Pete was found guilty on all counts filed from corruption to attempted murder and was sentenced to 3 life sentences, he was also ordered to sign the divorce papers.

2 weeks later Mac returned to Washington, she caught up with Harm, Bud and Harriet having come to the agreement with General Hammond she would spend 2 weeks in Washington every month. Although they were extremely curious as to what she had been doing and why she couldn't tell them they were glad to have her back. But like Admiral Chegwidden said once you get a Presidential Order telling you one of your lawyers is needed elsewhere you don't question it.


End file.
